coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7975 (15th October 2012)
Plot Audrey reports Lewis missing to the police and the story of his disappearance appears in the Gazette. Michelle's still hostile towards Steve, blaming him for the whole sorry mess. Steve apologises and admits he could have handled things better but still believes that offering to pay for an abortion was the best option. Nick calls in the salon and seeing how quiet they are, asks Kylie if she'd like a job at the bistro instead. To David's annoyance, she accepts it. Gloria fusses round Laurence Carnegie over breakfast. Laurence is most impressed and lets slip that he's one of the judges for the Pub of the Year competition. Gloria feigns surprise. Laurence also lets slip that a mystery drinker will be visiting the Rovers later that week. Mary prepares the café for Russian Night. Jenna calls on Lloyd and Mandy. It's clear that she's done some thinking and when Lloyd suggests a Chinese meal, Jenna hesitatingly agrees. Sean, Eva, Beth and Julie giggle about the family ties between Ryan and Tracy's child and Steve and Michelle, reckoning they're all inbred. Ryan and Tracy break the news to Michelle that they're thinking of moving to Glasgow to rent a room from a friend of Ryan's. Michelle's apoplectic. Kylie starts her full-time job at the bistro. Nick shows her the ropes. Stella's friend invites her to Spain for part two of her hen celebrations. Secretly Gloria thinks it might be handy to get Stella out of the way. A lady named Penny Thornley calls in the bistro looking for Audrey. Nick takes her to the Rovers and introducing her to Audrey, explains that Penny can apparently shed some light on Lewis's disappearance, having read of it in the Gazette. Cast Regular cast *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas (Credited as "Kym Marsh") *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Mandy Kamara - Pamela Nomvete *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh Guest cast *Police Officer - Giles Ford *Laurence Carnegie - Gregory Cox *Penny Thornley - Susan Hanson Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, kitchen and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Nick's Bistro *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Audrey goes on TV to appeal for information on Lewis's whereabouts; and Ryan and Tracy have a further surprise in store for Michelle. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,730,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2012 episodes